Persons with circulatory and/or skin problems face special challenges with the care and treatment of their feet and lower legs. For example, diabetes can cause reduced circulation and swelling of feet and legs. Such swelling can lead to venous leg ulcers and/or neuropathy with associated reduction or loss of feeling due to nerve damage. Decreased circulation and feeling can contribute to the development of foot sores and infection. Because of such risks and problems related to compromised circulatory and/or skin systems, construction and quality of hosiery is a concern to persons such as those with diabetes. Factors such as cushioning, fit, smoothness, and compression contribute to a hosiery construction aimed at reducing risk of such circulatory, skin, and/or neurological problems.
To address the need for cushioning, conventional socks designed for a person with, or having the potential for, circulatory and/or skin problems in the feet and lower limbs incorporate an increased fabric thickness in the foot area. Another conventional approach to provide enhanced cushioning in a sock is to add cushioning gel materials in the foot area.
A sock that fits poorly or has excessive wrinkles, particularly at anatomical pressure points, can exacerbate circulation, neurological, and/or skin problems, which can lead to further complications, such as skin breakdown, infection, and pain. Conventional sock constructions aimed at improving fit and reducing wrinkles involve designs that are non-binding. For example, a non-binding construction that reduces or prevents “bunching” or tightening of fabric decreases the risk of reduced circulation due to a bind on the foot, toe, ankle, and/or lower leg areas.
Various types of compression hosiery are used to enhance circulation in the lower limbs. However, persons with circulatory problems can develop venous ulcers. Conventional treatment modalities for such ulcers often inhibit use of such compression hosiery. For example, a typical method of treating diabetic-type ulcers of the lower limbs is to apply medication and a dressing over the open wound. The dressing may then be covered with additional padding for protection. One or more layers of stretch bandages are then wrapped around the limb and dressing and any padding to hold the dressing in place and thereby provide a secure environment for the wound. This type of dressing and layers of stretch bandages make the use of standard medical compression hosiery uncomfortable and can even restrict circulation due to tight toe areas, uneven and abrupt compression changes, and bunching or tightening of the fabric.
In addition to the need for designing socks that avoid contributing to circulatory, skin, neurological, and/or other problems associated with, for example, diabetes, there is a need for socks designed to help prevent such problems. Thus, there is a need to provide a sock that improves circulation. There is also a need for a sock that provides a contoured fit, that has smooth transitions from one area of compressive pressure to another. There is also a need for a sock having therapeutic compressive pressures and that provides cushioning in selected areas. Such a sock would reduce the risk of irritation and foot and leg ulcers, can be used to treat such conditions, and would improve the leg and foot health of a person with diabetes.